creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chatroom 0.1
Opowiem wam dziś historię Williama. Był on towarzyskim chłopakiem, w swojej szkole znał chyba prawie wszystkich. Musiał każdego znać, z każdym się zakolegować, po prostu dusza towarzystwa. Tak jak w realnym świecie, tak też w internecie. Nie było więc takiego chatu, na którym by go nie było. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Udało mu się w końcu znaleźć czat, na którym jeszcze nie był. Nie zniechęciła go dziwna nazwa Chatroom 0.1. Gdy wszedł na czat zauważył, że jest na nim tylko jedna osoba. Mimo to śmiało rozpoczął rozmowę. willim85: Cześć Angel: Witaj willim85: jesteś tu sama ? Angel: niestety tak ;( willim85: czemu ? Angel: niestety nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać Williamowi zrobiło się żal dziewczyny, więc postanowił, że nie zachowa się jak inni i postanowił rozpocząć dłuższą rozmowę willim85: skąd pochodzisz ? Angel: mieszkałam w okolicach Dubaju. Do Polski przeprowadziłam się 13 lat temu willim85: w Dubaju ? Podobno tam jest pięknie Angel: na swój sposób tak jak chcesz to mogę ci opowiedzieć I tak na rozmowie spędzili razem ponad 8 godzin. William był zafascynowany nową znajomością. Pragnął rozmawiać jak najdłużej, lecz konieczność wyjścia na uczelnię zniweczyła jego plany. willim85: niestety muszę kończyć. To co - jutro o tej samej porze ? Angel: pewnie willim85: nie mogę się doczekać :) Przez fascynację znajomą zaniedbywał znajomych, rodzinę, naukę. Nie obchodziło go to jednak. Jego fascynacja przeradzała się w obsesję. Ale jak można dostać obsesji po zaledwie jednym spotkaniu i to nierealnym? - ktoś może zapytać. Cóż, nie była to jedyna dziwna rzecz, którą zaobserwowano później u Williama. Zniecierpliwiony Will czekał na znajomą na czacie. Wreszcie się doczekał, choć nie spodziewał się takiej rozmowy... Użytkownik Angel dołączył do czatu. willim85: Hej :) Angel nie odpowiadała już przez minutę. Lekko zaniepokojony Will napisał: willim85: Coś się stało ?? Angel: Muszę zadać Ci pytanie willim85: śmiało ;) Angel: Wierzysz w Boga ? To pytanie, choć niepozorne, nie wiadomo czemu wstrząsnęło nim. Odebrało mu mowę na minutę, po czym odpisał: willim85: Tak Angel: a co sądzisz o innych religiach ? willim85: same brednie a zwłaszcza islam, Ci jehowy czy jakoś tam a najbardziej jeb*ięci są buddyści Angel: aha willim85: może zmienimy temat na jakiś przyjemniejszy ? Angel: mam prośbę willim85: mam nadzieję, że nie o tematyce religijnej ;) Angel: możesz mi podać swój adres William bardzo chciał ją poznać osobiście, więc bez wahania podał jej adres. Pożegnali się, po czym Will poszedł spać. Lecz dziś nie spał dobrze. Miał dziwny sen. Śnił mu się budynek. Przez chwile nic się nie działo, po czym nastały krzyki, huki, odgłosy strzałów. Można było rozróżnić język francuski i jakiś nieznany mu język. Co się tam działo? - zastanawiał się przerażony. Rano Will był niewyspany, choć poszedł spać 2 godziny wcześniej niż zwykle. Na pewno przez ten koszmar. Rutynowo poszedł na uczelnię, po czym wrócił do domu. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to wszedł na czat. Czekał na swoją znajomą już długi czas. I nic się nie działo. Tak przez wiele dni, jednak los się do Willa uśmiechnął. Ale czy aby na pewno ? Godzina 23:00. William wchodzi na czat już z nikłą nadzieją, że spotka tam Angel. Niestety nie było jej lecz zostawiła wiadomość, której treść nie była bynajmniej normalna. Angel: u%$&FSD$@# c#$%^FJ24 i8478%$g e325$$@ k*)@#@# a!@$@$g j23059023# Co to k*rwa jest? - zdziwił się Will gdy ujrzał wiadomość od Angel. Spędził 5 minut na wpatrywaniu się w ekran monitora. Zapewne nie obudziłby się z tego transu, gdyby nie kolejna przerażająca wiadomość. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się napis "Użytkownik willim85 odchodzi z tego świata". Błąd? Atak hakerów? O co chodzi? William chciał iść się napić wody do kuchni, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwierania się głównych drzwi. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że przecież je zamykał. Przysunął się po cichu do drzwi i nasłuchiwał. Były tam dwie osoby. Jedna z osób cicho szlochała, a druga szeptała do niej coś w nieznajomym języku. Byli tak blisko, że Will słyszał ich wyraźnie. Gdy zbliżyli się do drzwi, wyraźnie było słychać dziwny dźwięk, jakby wyciąganie noża. Will nie miał dużo czasu. Rozpaczliwie skoczył pod kołdrę i modlił się o cud. Nieznajomi weszli do pokoju. Nastała cisza. William nieskutecznie próbował opanować dreszcze. Po chwili jedna z osób się zaśmiała i ściągnęła kołdrę. Will nie chciał się odwrócić. Za bardzo się bał. W tym momencie poczuł potworny ból. Coś zimnego, ostrego wbiło mu się w żebra. Czuł narastający ból. Ostrze wchodziło coraz głębiej. Po chwili zatrzymało się. Przed śmiercią Will pragnął poznać tożsamość sprawców. Odwrócił się. Zobaczył płaczącą dziewczynę, w jego wieku, wbijającą mu nóż w żebra. Za nią stał wysoki zakapturzony osobnik, który zaczął znów coś mówić w nieznanym Willowi języku. Rozróżnił tylko jedno słowo "Angel". A więc to ona. Dlaczego to zrobiła? Will zaczął powoli tracić przytomność. Usłyszał tylko - "wybacz mi", po czym wyciągnęła szybkim ruchem nóż z jego żeber. Stracił przytomność. Jedyne co usłyszał to odgłosy kłótni. Obudził się dopiero w szpitalu. Miał potworną ranę w boku. Nie przejmował tym się zbytnio. Skupił się na rozmowie lekarzy. - Co z tym chłopcem? - rzekł pierwszy. - Ma dużą ranę w boku - odrzekł inny. - A dziewczyna? - Niestety zmarła od ciosów w serce. - Świeć Panie nad jej duszą - odrzekł lekarz, po czym wyszli z sali. William zapłakał. Nigdy nie płakał tak bardzo. Ona była dla niego czymś więcej. Jego płacz przerwał komunikat w telewizorze: "Najnowsze wiadomości: Zamach terrorystyczny na francuską gazetę "Charlie Hebdo"... Nie słyszał nic więcej. Zasnął. Tej nocy śniły mu się anioły. _____________________________________________________________________ Autor:User:Man In Fog Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Czaty Kategoria:Opowiadania